Bohemian Rapsody
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: It's a musical scene using Bohemian Rapsody, and all the characters singing along. There are some flashback scenes, which is wy it's PG not G, because it deals with death and angsty things, but it's mostly lighthearted happiness!


Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei, and the characters are copyright of their respective owners, I only borrowed them, though I am thinkign about permanently attempting thiefery, so I can do to Muraki what he did to Hisoka *big grin* Allright.... so here it is...  
  
Dedications: To LEE (Leo) who is the entire reason I even sang this song with Mikey and him in the first place, and thus the only reason this is here! *big hugs* And just so it's in here, to make him happy. Akito.  
  
Tsuzuki wandered aimlessly down the long road, purple eyes wandering over the mountainside beside him as he sang to himself. 'Is this the real life?' He looked up, to see Hisoka clambering down and watching the younger boy's ass happily. 'Is this just fantasy?'  
  
Suddenly pebbles began to fall from above, knocking Tsuzuki down to the floor with a painful bump on his head. 'Caught in a landslide!' He cried as he saw the rocks fall and then groaning loudly. 'No escape from reality'  
  
Dark purple closed, but slowly wandered back open at the thought of Hisoka. 'Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see...' He grinned as Hisoka kneeled above him.  
  
'I'm just a poor boy,' sang Hisoka, sweetly. 'I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go,  
a little high, little low.'  
  
Tsuzuki's brow furrowed at the boy's sad words as the blonde continued, wind lifted by his hair. 'Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me'  
  
...  
  
Muraki stands in a room, icy eyes glaring into the darkness past rows of dolls as his gothic mother stalks towards him. 'Mama, just killed a man,' He sings. 'Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.' His mother shows a grin of happiness, but Muraki continues, upset at himself. 'Mama, life had just begun,' He continues to sing of Hisoka, the boy he killed. 'But now I've gone and thrown it all away.'  
  
His mother begins to tear up slowly, annoyed that her son is upset over killing one boy and she brings her hands to her face. 'Mama, ooooo...' He soothes, 'Didn't mean to make you cry...' But his mother slaps him and Muraki turns tail and runs. 'If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.'  
  
...  
  
Hisoka lay curled up, shivering in the basement of his house, crying as his last year came to pass and he slowly began to sing to calm hiomself. 'Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine, Body's aching all the time. ' He stands up slowly as his parents come into the room and look at him like one would a rat. 'Goodbye everybody' He sings, choking on a little blood. ' I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth...'  
  
His mother walks over to him, a little pity in her eyes and he sings to her as he takes his last breaths painfully. 'Mama, ooooo - I don't want to die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all...' And then he passes away.  
  
...  
  
'I see a little silhouetto of a man' Sings Watari, drawing happily on the paper. 'Scaramouch, scaramouch!' He cries, breathing on it gently as the stick figure wakes up. 'Will you do the fandango?'  
  
The little man then turns on Watari, blasting little cold bits of electricity towards him as Watari cries. 'Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me!'  
  
'Gallileo, Gallileo,' sings Tatsumi, 'Gallileo, Gallileo,' He crushes the stick figure under his foot as he sings his last line. 'Gallileo Figaro' and Watari kisses him singing in return. 'Magnifico'  
  
...  
  
Hisoka stands before Muraki, looking up at the blue eyes man as his arms are tied neatly behind him. 'But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.'  
  
Muraki's little conscience demons sing. 'He's just a poor boy from a poor family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity.'  
  
'Easy come easy go,' sings Hisoka gently. 'Will you let me go?'  
  
'Bismillah! No - we will not let you go!' Screams Muraki.   
  
'Let him go!' murmur the conscience demons.  
  
'Bismillah! We will not let you go!' Muraki screams louder.  
  
'Let him go!' Repeat the demons  
  
'Bismillah! We will not let you go!' Muraki's almost crying now from fighting.'  
  
'Let me go!' Whimpers Hisoka.  
  
'Will not let you go!'  
  
'Let me go!'  
  
'Never let you go'  
  
'Let me go...' Cried Hisoka loudly, moaning a little as Muraki gently stroked his cheek. 'Never let me go - ooooo...' He sang, almost happily.  
  
'No, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Whimpered Muraki, crawling back away from Hisoka.  
  
'Oh mama mia, mama mia!' Prayed Hisoka, tears slinking down his face.  
  
Muraki has a flashback to his childhood and trying to escape his mother, leg held onto as he whimpered and struggled to crawl away crying. 'Mama mia let me go!'  
  
Back in the present, Muraki sings to Hisoka quietly. 'Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me...for me...'  
  
He stands up, screaming towards the ceiling. 'For me!!!'  
  
Hisoka stands, kicking Muraki to the floor and growling noisily at him before he starts to sing viciously. 'So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes?'  
  
He continues, leaping up to stand on the grey haired boy. 'So you think you can love me and leave me to die?'  
  
'Oh baby!' He shakes his head gently, leaping off and running towards the door. Can't do this to me baby...' Tears stream down the blonde's face as he tries to escape.  
  
'Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here'  
  
...  
  
Tsuzuki stands slowly, wrapping an arm around Hisoka's and tugging him back into his grasp. 'Ooh yeah,!' He sings, to the blonde. 'Ooh yeah...' He nuzzles close as Hisoka answers quietly.   
  
'Nothing really matters,' whispers the blonde.  
  
'Anyone can see...' Replied Tsuzuki.  
  
'Nothing really matters...' repeated the smaller slowly.  
  
'Nothing really matters to me.' Tsuzuki mumbled quietly, leaning in for a passionate kiss with the other boy.  
  
The wind whistled past their ears, it purred, carrying down the voice of Muraki as he stood above and watched them. 'Anyway the wind blows...'  
  



End file.
